As is well known, a circuit breaker is an automatically operated electro-mechanical device designed to protect a conductor from damage caused by an overload or a short circuit. Circuit breakers may also be utilized to protect loads. A circuit breaker may be tripped by an overload or short circuit, which causes an interruption of power to the load. A circuit breaker can be reset (either manually or automatically) to resume current flow to the load. One application of circuit breakers is to protect motors as part of a motor control center (“MCC”). A typical MCC includes a temperature triggered overload relay, a contactor and a motor circuit protector (“MCP”). The MCP is a specialized circuit breaker that provides instantaneous protection against instantaneous short-circuit events. These motor circuit protector devices must meet National Electric Code (“NEC”) requirements when installed as part of a UL-listed MCC to provide instantaneous short-circuit protection.
Mechanical circuit breakers energize an electro-magnetic device such as a solenoid to trip instantaneously in response to a rapid surge in current such as a short circuit. Existing MCPs protect only a limited range of motors, but should avoid tripping in response to in-rush motor currents that occur during motor start-up while tripping on a range of fault currents including instantaneous short-circuit currents.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit breaker system with improved trip protection.